You have been the one for me
by Denini
Summary: A short story of how I imagined Rod and Mac dealing with the idea of him getting the baseball job and leaving her behind. It's cheesy .


**I'm not sure where this came from really. I was listening to "Goodbye my lover" by James Blunt and this idea just kind of popped into my head , of Mac and Rod when he was offered the job as the base ball commissioner. You guys are probably sick of my cheesiness but I'm a hopeless romantic so it comes with the territory. The bold text is Mac's thoughts, the italicized is some of the songs lyrics I picked out . Please review !**

**ETA: Yeah , so as I wrote this at 2 am I thought Rod's eyes were blue, but they're not so I changed that little part.**

"You've been the one for me."

"_I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile. I've watched you sleeping for a while."_

Rod sat on the window seat of his and Mackenzie's bedroom. It was pouring rain and he couldn't sleep. He watched her as she slept, her naked body wrapped up, loosely in the sheets they had made love in earlier that night. A small auburn curl dangled by her cheek, he smiled thinking back to a few hours before as he was kissing her neck -his lips caressing her flesh -the scent of her blackberry shampoo filling the air around them.

"_I've kissed your lips and held your head. Shared your dreams and shared your bed.I know you well, I know your smell"_

How could he have thought he could live without her? How could he have thought to let her go? He said it was just a job, but it was so much more. He knew from the moment they offered it to him it would be the end of his marriage... he still considered it because of his wounded pride. Everyone complimented him, they did it all side by side; school, work, family...never one step ahead or a step behind of one another but always right next to each other...until now.

"_I had a meeting."_

"_So I hear. Why does Kelly know about it before I do?"_

" _It's just something I mentioned in passing."_

"_Could have mentioned it to me in passing, say when we were lying in bed next to each other at night, or over coffee in the morning."_

Mackenzie tried to be strong in front of him, but the look on her face showed; hurt, fear, and heart break. The twinkle was out of her eyes, instead what was left was just empty black pools. Rod had encouraged her to become president-almost begged her and now he was running away. He was leaving her ... he might not have said the words but she knew that's what he was doing. He was running from her success and her power... and from her . As she tried with all her might to hold back the tears burning in her eyes, she let out a soft laugh, how ironic it was how powerless she felt at that moment.

"_**God, Rod this is what you want. You want me to need you... I do need you."**_

She couldn't hold them back anymore. Her tears flowed, streaming down her cheeks-her knees buckled beneath her and she fell to the floor...

"_And I will bear my soul in time, When I'm kneeling at your feet."_

Rod had never seen her this way, his frustration thrown out the window -he knelt beside her and wrapped her in his arms.

"Mac..."

She looked up at him searching for the comfort she needed in the hazel windows of his soul. Seeing the love in his eyes gave her the strength to tell him what she felt, what she knew she'd always wanted to say, but was to scared to ever let him know how much he consumed her.

"I need you Rod... God I need you ... more than I could ever show." She raised her hand to caress his cheek, she kissed his lips softly. "I wouldn't be here or want to be here if it wasn't for you... for us, for all we could do. But, Rod I can't do this without you."

"_You touched my heart you touched my soul. You changed my life and all my goals"_

Rod's heart sank at her last words. It hit him what he had almost done. H e almost left the best thing to have ever entered his life. Mackenzie brought him laughter, joy, life ... most of all she had brought love into his life. He didn't know love before her. Love that only got stronger as they grew together, he saw their love in their children. Rod realized he was a part of something, something he didn't want to miss out on-something that needed him to thrive ... his family. Rod took Mackenzie's face in his hands and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"I'm not going anywhere baby, I swear. Forget the job, forget it all, my place is here... with you."

Rod kissed the salty tears from her face, he stood up helping her off the floor with him. He longed for her, to feel her skin on his skin , to feel utterly consumed by their love . Rod pulled her into him , one hand tightly around her waist and the other at the back of her neck pulling her lips closer to his. His tongue hungrily caressed hers- he sighed pleasurably. Mackenzie wrapped her arms around him, not wanting any space left between them, she felt his erection against her body, heightening her own arousal, craving to feel him inside her.

" Rod I want you now." she breathlessly professed.

He complied with her request, stripping her down as she did him. She laid in the middle of the bed as he made his way up her body. Kissing and licking a trail from her feet up to her neck.. He stopped at the pool between her shoulder and her neck licking and sucking on it as his hands massaged her breasts. Mackenzie gasped in utter ecstacy, she couldn't take it anymore, the need to feel him inside her over came her.

"Rod fuck me now." she cried out. Rod looked up a bit shocked . Mac had always been pretty wild in bed but never like this. He loved how wild he was driving her and would have loved to have gone on longer but his own urges over came him , he slipped inside of her, both moaning in pleasure with every thrust. Even after years of love making, every time was just as good if not better than the last, the emotions they felt when climaxing together were always strong.

Rod pushed her damp hair off of her glistening face, still on top of her, both still out of breath.

"I love you Mackenzie."

She smiled and kissed his lips. "I love you too..."

"_And I still hold your hand in mine. In mine when I'm asleep."_

The rain had stopped and the sun began to rise, he had watched her sleep all night and he was glad he did. He never wanted to forget that image of her... he needed it to remember that his place was always by her side. He climbed back into bed with her ,careful not to wake her and held her in his arms

"I'm not going anywhere Mac, ever." he softly whispered in her ear.

_"I know your fears and you know mine. We've had our doubts but now we're fine,And I love you, I swear that's true.I cannot live without you."  
_


End file.
